Thelma Knows
by Tate Icasa
Summary: Drabble. 'Thelma knows that the crew is content. For now, that's all Thelma needs to know.'


Thelma Knows

Thelma knows that Suzee and Bova are similar. Both are brilliant, with analytical minds. Both have made astounding discoveries. Both understand how to get directly from point A to point B, without any of the stops in the middle the others make. Both appear cold on the outside, almost as if pushing others away, though for different reasons.

Thelma knows that Rosie and Bova are complete opposites. The one is cheerful and innocent almost to the point of naivete. The other is morbid, and knowledgeable to a point so far above the first. Thelma knows they are the same in other respects. They are the same age, at least approximately, and they are both crew members on board the Christa. They both annoy the others with their habitual personalities.

Thelma knows that Radu and Bova are similar. Both are insecure, though they show it in different ways. Both have powerful natural abilities, and both have saved the rest of the crew countless times. Both are poor students, for completely different reasons.

Thelma knows that Harlan and Bova are opposites. One is of Rigelian decent, the other of human. One is allowed to drive the ship, the other is considered 'too young.' One enjoys playing pranks, the other finds it impractical, and ridiculous, though secretly enjoys watching Ms. Davenports reaction.

Thelma knows that the Commander and Bova are similar. Both recognize the dangers of space exploration. Both are cautious when approaching unknown lifeforms. Neither recognize Harlan's self-proclaimed authority.

Thelma knows that Ms. Davenport and Bova are opposites. One is terrified of death, the other knows it's a possibility, and a likelier one every day they're here in space. One wants to return to the Solar System where things are safe, and the other doesn't believe things are truly safe anywhere.

Thelma knows that Bova and Herself are similar. Both are concerned with the well being of the crew. Both have minds that work on an almost binary system. Yes or no. Life or death. Both accept the facts of life as they are, and don't read into them too much.

Thelma knows that Suzee and Rosie are opposites. One is absolutely beautiful, and teases constantly. The other is too young to be into boys. One is amazingly talented, the other is more average.

Thelma knows that Radu and Rosie are similar. Both enjoy simple things and are content with what they are given. For the most part, anyway. Both go out of their way to help others. Both tend to agree with the most sensible person in the room.

Thelma knows that Harlan and Rosie are opposites. One enjoys insulting others, mocking them, while the other sides with the person being insulted. One speaks before thinking and constantly gets in trouble, the other speaks only when certain it's the right thing to say, or when someone is in danger.

Thelma knows that the Commander and Rosie are similar. Both have people waiting at home for them. Both are respected by the crew. Both have spent unusually long amounts of time in the MedLab, though the reasons behind _that_ are different as well.

Thelma knows that Ms. Davenport and Rosie are opposites. One believes in trying to help all life everywhere, even, apparently, at risk of her own life. The other would much rather destory a threat and live in peace.

Thelma knows that Rosie and Herself are similar. Both enjoy cute little animals, even fake ones. Both enjoy having fun more than risking their lives. Both want to see the crew safely home.

Thelma knows that Harlan and Suzee are similar. Both enjoy attention and are used to receiving it. Both compete for the respect of the rest of the crew. Both are argumentive and aggressive.

Thelma knows that Radu and Suzee are opposites. One is completely confident in her abilities, the other constantly second guesses himself. One is incredibly smart, the other is barely passing.

Thelma knows that the Commander and Suzee are similar. Both are used to recieving answers when they ask questions. Both are used to being obeyed. Both envision themselves above the rest, and out of Ms. Davenports control.

Thelma knows that Ms. Davenport and Suzee are opposites. One is at her best when danger shows, and _never_ panics. The other faints at the first sign of trouble. One is easily intimidated, the other intimidates.

Thelma knows that Suzee and Herself are similar. Both tend to the Christa's sytems. Neither went to the Starcademy. Both enjoy a puzzle, though only one can really solve one.

Thelma knows that Harlan and Radu are opposites. One from the Milky Way Galaxy, the other is from the Andromedan Galaxy. One trusts too much, the other not enough. One will always agree with the other, while the other makes a point of never agreeing with the first unless necessary, and then only grudgingly.

Thelma knows that the Commander and Radu are similar. Both had their lives changed by the Spung war. Both are discriminated against because of conflicts, though different ones. Both would defend their friends to the death.

Thelma knows that Ms. Davenport and Radu are opposites. One is content in her native environment, the other has no environment in which he feels like he belongs. One grew up with a terrible mother, the other didn't have one.

Thelma knows that Radu and Herself are similar. Both have superhuman strength. Both don't quite fit in. Both have felt unwanted aboard the Christa.

Thelma knows that Ms. Davenport and Harlan are opposites. One would stay all day sitting behind a desk writing reports and giving lectures. The other would rather be out in space, exploring and sometimes fighting.

Thelma knows that the Commander and Harlan are similar. Both want to be in charge of the crew, and neither respects the others authority to a great extent. Both enjoy being out in space, even if it is only temporary.

Thelma knows that she and Harlan are opposites. One is as human as the rest of the crew, with true emotions to identify, and the other isn't human at all. One can pilot the Christa anywhere in the galaxy, the other can only talk to her. One knows exactly what to do in a crisis, the other would most likely dance.

Thelma knows that Davenport and Herself are similar. Neither know how to react to a dangerous situation. Both wish to get the crew home safely and in one piece.

Thelma knows that Davenport and Goddard are opposites. One believes in following the rules to the letter, quoting them whenever possible. The other believes that rules are meant to be stretched, twisted, and broken in order to do what you believe is right. Both believe that the students are _their_ responsibility and theirs only.

Thelma knows that Goddard and Herself are similar. Both are caretakers, one of the crew and one of the ship. Both feel at home deep in space.

Thelma knows how long it's going to take the Christa to return to the Sol System. Seven years, give or take a few months. She doesn't feel like recalling the whole number, it feels like a death sentance to her.

Thelma knows that when the crew leaves her crystal will pop out again, and she will sleep until she finds another crew, a crew she has no ability to choose.

Thelma knows that in the time it takes them to return, the crew will change a lot. Suzee will be traded back for Catalina. Ms. Davenport will become brave. The Commander will mellow out. Radu will find a place where he belongs. Harlan will learn to respect authority. Rosie will lose her naivete. Bova will learn that some good things _can_ happen. The crew will mature.

Thelma knows that this will be painful for them, and she wishes that it didn't have to happen.

Thelma knows that for now, things will stay as they are. Suzee will repair the ship when it breaks. Ms. Davenport will continue to faint. The Commander will be strict with the crew. Radu will be cautious of what he says around Harlan. Harlan will question every command. Rosie will believe that all stories have happy endings. Bova will believe in untimely death.

Thelma knows that the crew is content. For now, that's all Thelma needs to know.

Thelma knows that she is happy.


End file.
